A Story
by Bao Blossom
Summary: People asked me for more Battousai-slah-Rurouni-slash-Kenshin and Kaoru pairing so here is a story with only 4 characters ¬¬ and three of them are Kenshin... oro! don't forget to review! kinda odd, and very used! ¬¬ that's an understatment.


Discalimer: yatta yatta… I don't own RK and you know it so why do you torture me and make me write it again and again?!?!? *starts to cry* A/N: Holyyyyyyyy! I can't believe I did this! But people did ask for more Battousai and this was all I could think of, so like it or not here I go! At times I tend to change from being at Kenshin's point of view, to the narrator's point of view. So, be prepared to get a little, ano… disoriented? and just in you forgot… Battousai is slanted, the Rurouni is plain, without anything, and the weird body mix, person, dude, is the bold… The Blanket Scenario 

"Kenshin… how much… further…?" yelled Kaoru, although in the snow I could barely hear her.

"We have to find shelter Kaoru-dono… if we don't, you'll freeze." I answered.

"What?!" Kaoru yelled again turning her head towards me.

"I said we must find shelter de gozaru!" I repeated

"What?!?" 

'_what is she deaf?!_

I wouldn't blame her, I can barely hear myself, speak up fer crying out loud!

***sigh***'

The Rurouni sighed. And continued his search in the blizzard. Sometimes the wind was so strong he felt it would knock him off his feet. He hadn't been stupid enough to go against a storm like this, but still could not feel anything in his limbs and face, and he could not imagine how Kaoru was doing.

"Kenshin… I can't keep up… I'm too tired. I can't go on…" Kaoru fell to her knees and I rushed to her side. Looking at her snow covered bangs I frowned, this was a little hard on her. I sighed and looked to the distance.

Am I delirious? Was it an illusion? A small triangular shadow appeared ahead of them, a couple yards away, but the snow was so dense I could barely make it out. Squinting I made out a clear figure and thanked the gods. 

"Kaoru, up ahead there's a cabin! We can stay there for the night!" I shouted. To which she replied.

"What??" I sighed and pulled her up, grasping her freezing hands, I wish my hands weren't so frost bite so I could feel them well. Smiling I looked up at my blushing Kaoru. 

'_Your Kaoru?! What the hell happened to us?!_

Normally I wouldn't be stupid enough to agree with him but he's right.

**Che! It was just a thought! Are you idiots seeing that I am slowly freezing to death and you want me to think strait when I'm worried sick over Kaoru?!**'

With a finger I pointed to the cabin. Kaoru squinted herself and a surprised look appeared on her face, she smiled and in a flash she was off.

"Oro!!"

We were at the cabin in less than 2 seconds. Getting there Kaoru slumped to the floor while I pushed hard to shut the door. Getting it to close I sighed and looked back at Kaoru who had her head against a wall of the cabin. It was incredibly small, probably just big enough for two small futons, and the ceiling wasn't very high either, Sano would definitely have to crouch in here. 

"Thank goodness we found shelter…" whispered Kaoru

"Hai…" 

"I'm tired… we should probably go to sleep."

"Hai, demo…" I looked around the room

it was empty, nothing whatsoever, not even a closet, I wandered around the room inspectioning every corner. Nothing…

'there's nothing in here de gozaru ka?! What are we going to do?? We'll freeze!

**well… actually… there is a way we could keep warm… Demo…**

Orororororo!!!! *gulp* you're right…

_Excellent…_'  

"Ano…" I started

"There's nothing in here!" screeched Kaoru "what are we gonna do?! We'll freeze! There's no way we could keep warm enough! And…" 

Kaoru stopped in mid sentence realising she was wrong… there was one way they could keep warm, he looked over at Kenshin who's face was red. 'I guess he figured it out too' she thought to herself

"Ano… there is a way…" Kenshin stammered

Kaoru said nothing, she simply starred down at the ground and blushed.

"If… if Kaoru-dono doesn't mind… ano… well… sessha could… keep you warm de gozaru…" Kenshin said looking down as well 

'_Hahahaha!!! You are so lame!_

***blush***

Orororo!!'

"I… I guess… it's the only way ne?" stated Kaoru.

It was decided… yet no one moved. 

"Mou!" stated Kaoru suddenly "Come on Kenshin! I'm cold, I won't bite you know!" 

'_Awww... too bad…_

You are a sick person do you know that…?'

"Oro! Ano… hai!"

I looked form side to side deciding what I would do next, aw what the hell it's the smartest choice! I don't wanna die you know… I took off the wet scarf and gi I had on.

"Kenshin!! What on earth are you doing?! We're just going to sleep not do… anything! I swear you had better not be thinking what I think you are thinking because if you are I'll knock you to the next century and make you sleep outside!!" said Kaoru in shock.

"What point is there to leave it on? It's soaking wet, I could get hypothermia… and… well, ano… you to Kaoru-dono… sessha was not thinking of anything inappropriate de gozaru…" he said blushing

'_speak for yourself…_

**Oro!!**

You are mentally ill…

_Oh please! Like ya'll don't want to see her naked right this minute! Ooooooh lookie lookie!_

**……**

……' 

Kaoru looked surprised, but Kenshin was right, her kimono was soaking and it actually kept her cold, but she couldn't take of her kimono for Kami's sake! Demo, she had her inner one, the thin second layer, that was a bit drier that the outer piece. Kaoru sighed and decided to go for it. She untied her obi and took off the long piece of cloth, then careful to keep on the inner fabric, slipped of the wet silk. She noticed Kenshin looking in awe at her.

"baka hentai!! Turn around till I'm finished!" she screamed

"Ororo! Hai hai!" he blushed turning quickly. 

'_Damn!_'

I stayed with his eyes shut until told to turn again. I blushed even more at the sight before me reminding myself not to drool. Kaoru blushed and shivered. She's cold… I snapped out of my… well Battousai's thoughts and went to her side. Sitting down slowly. Kaoru held her knees to her chest and I sat cross legged. We had to move together… but… who would start. With all the strength I could muster I clumsily put my arm around Kaoru's back. She tensed at the touch but did not pull away, we had to get as close as possible to make the largest amount of heat possible. She scooted towards me so that her hips touched my side. I gripped her tighter with my arm and put my other arm across her chest. She blushed of course and leaned over on me.

I shivered as her cold nose touched my chest. She pulled away slightly and glanced up at me, I smiled meekly and set my hand over her head for her to lean on me again. She blushed at the gesture but did not complain. Getting more comfy Kaoru scooted her legs over to meet mine. I smiled like an idiot being so close to her.

'_Ha! See?! What did I tell you?! Doesn't this feel gooooooood?_

**Oh shut up fer cryin out loud! Che! Let me enjoy the moment!**

fat chance of that…'

She shivered and tucked one hand between her and my side. The other across my stomach, I wasn't so cold anymore… Unaware that Kaoru was smiling just like me. I snuggled down and set my face over her hair, it was still wet, but I would warm it up soon enough. 

"Oyasumi Kenshin…"

"Oyasumi nasai Kaoru-dono"

"Ano... Kenshin..."

"hai?"

"If you do anything inappropriate I will ring your scrawny little neck..." Kaoru said calmly.

'_Damn!_

You heard her!

**So lay off!**

_Che… you guys have no confidence whatsoever in me!_

**And why would that be?**'

I sweat dropped and agreed. Kaoru fell asleep minutes later, breathing deeply and evenly. I watched her in awe. Every movement she made seemed to be perfect. She gave a deep sigh and shifted closer to me, almost on top of me. She moved her legs a little and then cast one over mine. I panicked. Seeing her smooth thin legs and feeling one over my own. 

'Ororororo!!!

**Ororororo!!!**

_Why the HELL are you two complaining!?_

**Che! I never said I was complaining…**

demo… if she wakes up and finds us like this…'

Kaoru's arm that had been tucked between us was now moved over to my back and the arm cast around my stomach moved up around my neck. Pulling herself to my body…

'_Excellent! Her breasts are flattened against my side!_

Oro!

_And her kimono is slipping!_

**Oro!!**

_What?!_'

Her leg somehow had both my legs trapped and her inner kimono, like Battousai said was showing more than necessary. I could see her upper thigh, and a bit of her cleavage, and in doing so blushed hard. 

'_I ask again… WHY are you complaining?_

Oro!! She's going to kill us de gozaru!

_She's not even awake… you have her by your side and you have a very good veiw… mmmmmm_

**Oro!!**'

I shook my head to rid myself of Battousai's thoughts and stretched a hand over to the fabric… pulling it down as slowly and softly as I could, trying to cover the most skin possible.

"KENSHIN NO HENTAI!!!!!!" 

'_Shit…_

Oro! We're going to die de gozaru!!!'

"Orororo!!!!"

Kaoru recoiled her legs and arms away from me and then let out a massive blow sending me crashing out the door. I landed with a hard thump in the snow totally disoriented. 'Ite…'

"Baka hentai!! You can stay out in the snow!!!" Yelled Kaoru jumping up and closing the door.

I got up freezing of course and went to the door to knock.

"Kaoru-dono! Gomen nasai de gozaru! Demo... it's not what you think! Sessha would never do such a thing to you! Honest!"

"Mou! Kenshin! Your hand was on my thigh!" Kaoru debated from inside

"You'll never believe me de gozaru… but sessha was pulling down your kimono! Sessha would never take advantage of Kaoru-dono…" I yelled

"and why is that?" yelled Kaoru as well

"Sessha doesn't deserve Kaoru-dono, de gozaru..." I said softly. 

Kaoru blinked in surprise. Doesn't deserve me?! What kinda lame brain thought-- Mou! She pouted and opened the door, seeing a shivering Kenshin at the door. She gasped forgetting he had nothing to cover his chest. He shakily let himself in and stood before Kaoru who shut the door again looking him over. She sighed

"Gomen…" she said bowing.

"Iie… Kaoru-dono had all the right in the world to think what she thought." I smiled shaking at her. 

I could clearly see guilt on her face and smiled to myself. I don't blame her… I mean the scene did not look good. She walked over to the wall and sat down looking up to me to do the same. I smiled some more and sat at a distance from her. She scooted over and I shook his head.

"sessha is cold again… he would chill up Kaoru-dono again." I smiled

"Kenshin no baka." I heard her murmur. she scooted over even tough I told her not to but was stopped by a bump. Soft and ball like. She held her breath looking down at what it was. Dear Lord I hope it's not a rat! It was the same colour if the cabin, she took it and unfolded it. And individual soft blanket. Her eyes lit up and she smiled at me. I sighed of relief myself.

"Now Kaoru-dono won't be cold." I smiled at her

"Kenshin no baka!" she yelled bonking me on the head

"Oro!"

She unfolded the blanket and set it over me. Immediately I shook my head.

'_Kawaii…_

Kaoru-dono was never known to be selfish de gozaru yo.

**You know of course we cant take it though.**

_well duh!_'

I was about to complain but stopped when she placed her hand over my mouth and glared at me. 

"Oh shush Kenshin!"

"sessha can not take this if he knows Kaoru-dono has nothing de gozaru."

"Kenshin… that blanket it going to keep YOU warm and that's that!" Kaoru said daring me to say anything.

'_Damn… do you really want to fight her?_

But we can't except this when she has nothing!

**Well…**

_All right! nice thinking! I really am rubbing off on you!_

actually it's not a bad idea… we could both keep warm and have very nice physical contact de gozaru.

***stare***

_daijoubu ka???_

What?!'

I ignored the insane thought of having two Battousai's in my head and took off the blanket.

"Mou! Kenshin!" started Kaoru.

Before she could complain again I got up quickly and lifted her up. I went over to a wall and slid down with Kaoru still in my arms. She had a lovely cherry colour spread all over her cheeks as she dropped to the floor on top of me. I released her with one hand to reach for the blanket, I unfolded it and spread it out over both of us. Kaoru looked up at me in surprise and I simply smiled curling up under the blanket hugging Kaoru with both arms. 'nice' I thought…

"_Definitely nice… although I would like it more if she were naked right, but oh well_.

hentai…

_Oh come on! You're not far behind!_' 

~*°*~

In the morning I was the first up, as usually. Looking down I saw a curled up Kaoru still asleep on top of my lap. I smiled at her, and took in a deep breath. The clothes forgotten in a corner were now mostly dry, it had stopped snowing, and he I one of the sweetest dreams ever. Kaoru stretched slightly as she looked up at me. She looked so kawaii in the morning, with her hair all messed up, and her rosy face. We were really close… too close. I could actually feel Kaoru's breath on my lips. 

'_Aw what the hell!!! Just dig in!_

**well I have to admit it wouldn't be that bad… if I kissed her now**…

Hai I suppose it wouldn't be inappropriate de gozaru.

_Well then what the hell are you waiting for?!_ '  

Our lips touched faintly, a teaser for both of us… but… after the teaser, you always want more ne? 

"Oi!!! Here you are!!!" someone shouted as the door flew open

Both of us really embarrassed parted and looked away, the blanket sliding down. Sano looked at our current state and slapped himself on the forehead.

"Kuso! I'm such an idiot! Dammit! pretend I'm not here! Arg! Shit! Gomen for interrupting! Wait a second… no! you two are not even married! Dammit Kenshin! What did you do to her?!" Sano ran over and picked me up, but what ever he could grab, which happened to be my hair. 

"Orororo!! Sano! It's not what you think de gozaru!!"

"Why the fuck are you shirtless?! And why is Jou-chan like that?!" he pointed

"Mou! Sanosuke no hentai! We didn't do anything like that!! We just kissed!" said an angry Kaoru

"You kissed Jou-chan?!?!"

"Ken-san kissed Tanuki?! Ohohohoho! I knew it would happen sooner or later!" Megumi appeared behind Sano. 

"Kenshin kissed Busu!! Yuck! Gaaaag!!" Yahiko appeared behind Megumi. 

"Ororororo!!!!"

"Mou!!!!"

~~~~~~~~~°*°~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Ororororororo!!! What have I done???? Ohmi goodness! I really hope this fic isn't as bad as I wrote it… ¬¬' does that make sense?? Well anyway I'm insane so what do you expect?!  


End file.
